


breakable heaven

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: au: blaine and sebastian start casually hooking up, but blaine wants more. (seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	breakable heaven

**Author's Note:**

> song: "cruel summer (cover)" by josh rabenold


End file.
